


Late Night Kisses

by ShiTiger



Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ushio x Tora yaoi ficlet. Ushio muses on the last three years since the battle, and how safe he feels sleeping in Tora's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Kisses

It's hard to believe it's been three years since the last battle. Even more shocking, is waking up warm, rather than freezing having kicked off my covers. But, my lover isn't that easy to kick away, thank goodness. It feels so nice to just give in once in a while. To just let someone else be in control.

And now, feeling him pressed against my back, his strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close… I feel safe. Finally. I feel like I'm home.

'You're thinking again,' a deep voice rasped in my ear, coaxing a smile to my lips. 'I know,' I whisper in return, snuggling deeper into his warm furred body.

'You're not going to have enough energy to teach those little brats if you don't get some sleep,' Tora growled, nuzzling my hair (which thankfully had grown out some. Dad always made me wear that stupid short hair monk cut).

'They aren't brats, Koi. Besides, you've a lot of work tomorrow too,' I whisper over my shoulder, tilting my face back slightly to look into amused white eyes peering down at me.

I welcome these times. When the moon is high, and we're too exhausted from our day to do more than just hold each other close. When Tora leans down to brush his lips against mine, and nuzzle his nose against my cheek fondly. It's hard to believe there was a time when we didn't trust each other. And now, we'd die for each other so easily. But, I'd much rather live in peace with him, forever. For all eternity, together.

'Aishiteru,' I whisper, closing my eyes and snuggling even closer.

'Baka human. I love you too,' I smile at his soft words as I slip into dreamland.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.


End file.
